Electricity
by WhereStarsComeFrom
Summary: In Twilight, do you remember the electric energy Bella felt from Edward in biology class?  Yes, well there's a full explanation inside, but the energy becomes stronger, so strong that...


A/N: This, my friends, is an edited (i.e. formatted) version of my first fan fiction for Twilight. I wrote this while I was in the middle of reading Twilight for the first time; so long ago… it made me smile to read it again. I even called it 'Electricity' and hid it in my science folder for fear anyone should read it. Let us all recall the part of Twilight during Biology class where Bella feels an electric energy coming from Edward. They're watching a movie, everything is dark- and I remember thinking, _This is it: Edward and Bella are going to kiss._ Alas, they did not, but I was still compelled to write it where they took it a step further. It would be near impossible to write another chapter of this, for I could never be in that same state of mind (back when I hadn't the slightest idea who James was, or that Jacob Black was more than a mere storytelling device…) so this is a oneshot. I apologize for this long author's note, but this fic has a sentimental meaning for me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from/ related to Stephenie Meyer's fabulous work.

**Electricity**

_Page 219, from __Twilight__ by Stephenie Meyer_

Occasionally I would permit myself a quick glance in his direction, but he never seemed to relax, either. The overpowering craving to touch him also refused to fade, and I crushed my fingers into fists safely against my ribs until my fingers were aching with effort…

The television droned on, but I was not aware. The electric energy that seemed to emit from Edward was overwhelming. I laid my hands flat out on the table; surely they could behave themselves for thirty minutes. I risked a glance at Edward: his pale hands were also resting on the table. He looked at me, his topaz eyes gleaming, with the slight smile that I loved so much playing on his lips. Only then did I realize his proximity. I would only have to move my hand over a fraction to reach his. Edward reached out a finger and gently stroked the back of my hand as if he were afraid it would break at the slightest touch. I moved my hand ever so carefully, but his finger still jerked away. I placed my warm fingers on his cold ones. They were so pale, so perfect- yet icy cold that somehow burned. "Your fingers," he whispered in his silky voice, "are so… warm, I guess,"

"And yours are cold," 

He nodded. I added, "But they feel warm, also, afterwards, I mean,"

"Really?" his voice sounded intrigued.

He ran his finger over his fore arm, as if to see if his chilling touch could ever hold warmth. "I don't think it'd work on your own self,"

"Perhaps not. Are you cold, Bella?"

"No, why would I be?"

"You look chilled,"

"Perhaps I am," I bit my lip but the words had already spilled out. Edward continued to gaze at me, to make matters worse. Then, ever so slowly, he reached out his hand and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I have a theory," he whispered with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Anything interesting?"

"Possibly. I believe you put your hair down in front of your face when you don't want to talk to me," he finished matter-of-factly.

"That's not true," I lied.

"Yes it is. Like you don't want to talk to me now,"

"We're talking, Edward,"

"I've noticed," His eyes seemed larger now; perhaps it was just because his face was closer to mine. The pools of liquid topaz with golden flecks gleamed before me. I forgot how to breathe. "I still think you're chilled," he whispered.

"Edward,"

"You're trembling," he pointed out.

"No I'm not,"

"You can't deny it, Bella," he breathed. Our noses we're almost touching.

"I can't deny you," I repeated. _More like I can't resist you,_ I thought. Edward smiled, revealing his perfect smile. Everything about him was perfect. Every single thing.

I guess I must have smiled also, but that was a stupid mistake. A stupid, wonderful, terrible mistake. Our noses touched- and he slightly tilted his head up. Something brushed against my lips. My heart stopped. I stopped breathing. Everything stopped. I realized our fingers were still intertwined and that did it. The whole world melted away except for Edward. But he was my world. It was silent.

A voice rang out and shattered the serenity.

A voice that made me feel faint. "Ms. Swan! Mr. Cullen! Please explain yourselves!"

The butterflies that had tickled my stomach turned to lead as I slowly faced forward. I couldn't decide if more eyes were staring at Edward or me. If I almost fainted during our blood type lab, I was probably dying right now. Edward breathed to me, his lips barely moving, his face set forward, "I'm sorry Bella, I was just curious,"

"What was that Mr. Cullen?"

"I said I apologize for violating school policies."

"And…"

"Say something, Edward," I whispered through gritted teeth.

"What?" the word escaped his lips nearly inaudible.

"Dazzle him, do that thing you do," I knew that must have sounded pathetic, but I was desperate.

"Do what?"

"Mr. Cullen! You're failing answer to my question,"

Edward looked up at Mr. Banner with the most adorable innocent look I'd ever seen. "And I deeply regret not fulfilling the student standards,"

"What's more," Mr. Banner continued, "You and Ms. Swan have violated the rule concerning public displays of affection, which is not permitted in prolonged form,"

"I know, Mr. Banner," Edward said, his velvety voice dripping with sham regret.

"And Ms. Swan?"

Edward had already used all the good apologies. My face was blushing past scarlet, and I ended up saying, "I- I apologize, Mr. Banner,"

"For?"

"Prolonged public displays of affection,"

"And?"

I felt a wave of nausea. I decided that Mr. Banner was a terrible man. "Um, I- I, I mean…"

Mr. Banner waited patiently for my response. I glanced around the room and spied Mike. I would have bet my CD player that he was soaking up every detail, just waiting to tell Jessica and the others. I suddenly felt angry and the room before me became slightly blurred. "Mr. Banner," Edward's velvety voice came from the left side of me. "Both Isabella and I apologize for inappropriate displays of affection during Biology today,'

I nodded, hoping Mr. Banner would leave it at that. "Well," he said, "This certainly calls for a detention. I'm very disappointed in both of you. If you can't control yourselves, I might make a seating change. Is that understood? Mr. Cullen? Ms. Swan?"

Edward nodded and I mumbled a soft "yes".

Mr. Banner turned the video back on, but no one was watching. Most of the class was discussing the chain of events with their table partner, or passing notes if they weren't sitting next to a friend. Mr. Banner started to pace around the room, through the rows of students. I stared at the table nearly choking. Forks was a small town and Charlie would soon find out, not to mention that the rest of the school would be informed by first period tomorrow, tops. A note from the office came for Edward, but he didn't read it right away. "Bella," he whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

"Please don't, Edward,"

Edward sighed and looked away.

The class went silent again. "Edward," I started to say, but he was sitting innocently in his chair, looking away.

"What have we here?" Mr. Banner muttered. He was holding a folded up piece of paper. A girl off to the side looked like she might go into hysterics crying. I didn't really care; whatever she was fretting about I had had it worse. Nothing could be worse than what Mr. Banner just put me through. The teacher scanned the note, frowning. "What has gotten into this class?" Mr. Banner said. "I'm disappointed at your lack of self control,"

Beside me, Edward was reading his note. He stood up to go. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Alice wants me,"

"Oh. When will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure. Soon though," he smiled his crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"See you soon then,"

He stroked my cheek. "Edward-" I hissed at him, but Mr. Banner was looking elsewhere. He put a finger to my lips.

"Goodbye Bella,"

"Bye Edward,"

Edward was out the door in the blink of an eye. "Finally," Mr. Banner muttered, "We can get some work done,"

I thought for a moment before realizing he meant Edward. So that was what the note was about. Edward. Perfect, beautiful, irresistible Edward.

My Edward.


End file.
